


Bratty Maid and Rope Bunny Driver

by Fortheloveofneps



Series: Maids for Hire [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Blowjobs, Brat, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Come Marking, Degradation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Multi, Newtonian sex cradle, Nipple Play, No mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Punishments, Sadism, Scratching, Sex workers, Shibari, Spanking, Tattoos, primal play, rope bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveofneps/pseuds/Fortheloveofneps
Summary: Changkyun is a Maid on an exclusive Maid service that both cleans and provides *other cleanings*. His friend, Wonho also works under the same service, as a driver and a maid. Their current call requires Wonho to merely be the driver at the moment of requested service... But only for a moment, as the Client, Jaejoong, requests Wonho’s presence.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/ Kim Jaejoong, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Jeong Yunho/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Maids for Hire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079888
Kudos: 18





	Bratty Maid and Rope Bunny Driver

Perhaps it was the chill of the night that made Wonho draw his jacket in closer, the silver of wind across his back. Or perhaps, it was the shiver of anticipation that passed over him as he stood outside and awaited for the prompt to enter the client's residence or help the maid return to their own home. The maid he had escorted that night was a Changkyun, one of his friends from before he joined this entire endeavor. Probably one of the leading reasons he did too.

Changkyun was a chaotic little demon who's tight little garter belts made Wonho's pants tight and heart clench. He knew he shouldn't thirst after his friend, but it was hard to resist when he knew what his asshole looked like with a bright little plug poking out of it and when it was slammed raw. 

He sighed and cleaned his driver's seat with a brush, bent over as he gently got the dirt off the leather before rubbing it with a little leather polish wipes, humming to himself as he let the cd player cycle through some slow jazz. It was comforting, to just clean like this. It was why he was also a maid. He liked to clean. And to be cleaned. And to clean others. It was a complicated relationship, but the biggest thing was he loved praise and being told he was doing well. 

He gently rubbed the polish cloth over the Mercedes-Benz interior when he saw his phone light up. He glanced at the sender, opening it immediately as he saw it was Changkyun. He had to make sure Changkyun didn't need to to get out quick. He was a big guy for a reason, and he did have a savior complex. He didn't expect to open his phone to a series of live photos of Changkyung getting fucked into next month, tear streaks glittering in the light of the photos along with a single text saying to come and join. 

It was a bit flustering, and Wonho had to loosen his jacket at the sight, his stomach and cock flexing a bit before he swallowed. He slowly stood, pushing his nice hat back and gently dusting the brim with his white gloves before he locked the car doors. He wouldn't need to come back for a bit. He slowly ascended the stairs, his eyes slowly dilating at the thought of the debauchery happening upstairs. 

He couldn't help but get a small skip in his step as he ascended. The photos were so enticing, and seeing how the client's abs flexed as he fucked into him was amazing. Not to mention his strong forearms, how they were both holding Changkyung so tight. His wrists looked so small in the client's large hands. Wonho shook his head. He should refer to him as King, Jaejoong, as stated in his profile. He hummed a bit before pushing his hat forward again, so he looked put together, and not a horny fuck ready to crawl right into the bed to be whatever they needed him to be. 

To see Changkyun on the couch spit-roasted between men was surprising to say in the least. He felt his brows raise a moment before he recognized another client. One of his own clients. Yunho. He saw the other look at him between his dark wavy locks and he smirked. "Hello, little one. I was waiting for you." 

Wonho felt the dripping sultry voice hit his core and his legs grew weak. He hadn't visited Yunho since he was out of the country for a bit. He was glad to know he was back then. Jaejoong slammed into Changkyun's ass hard, making the boy moan as his eyes crossed, his mouth stuffed just as full as his ass. That explained how the photos were taken when both of their hands were busy. 

Wonho walked over to were Yunho and Jaejoong were spit roasting Changkyun, his clothes quickly being dropped to the floor like fire across his skin as he twitched and clenched at the sight, desperate to join in as well, and to be as blissed out as Changkyun was on both the cocks filling him so deeply and thoroughly. Wonho panted as he dropped to his knee, his legs spreading as his head arched back, neck exposed in the way the primal dom loved, a submissive little prey, begging to be eaten. And Yunho smirked down at Wonho, cupping his cheek before he grabbed the driver's jaw, his thumb driving into Wonho's mouth and other fingers digging into the soft flesh under it, dragging him upward. Wonho let out a quiet whimper before going limp, knowing how Yunho loved how he looked all lax in his grasp. 

Yunho pulled his cock out from between Changkyun's plump red fucked lips, his eyes fully glazed with pleasure as he collapsed into the couch cushions as Jaejoong kept fucking him into them. Yunho was predatorily precise as he lead Wonho around by his mouth, pushing Wonho onto his back and spreading his legs as wide as he could make them, growling animalistically when he watched how Wonho's abs clenched and thighs trembled. He was pleasured in seeing the small amount of pain at the position. 

He didn't take his time stretching Wonho open, nor was he kind as he added finger after finger till he had nearly four fingers inside the driver, watching as his chest heaved and his eyes leaked with rapid tears. Wonho knew his safeword, and Yunho knew it too, but they both knew he was a slut for pain because it made the pure pleasurable bliss of praise so much sweeter on his tongue and cock. Yunho was quick to get Wonho as wet and loose as he usually did, knowing that Wonho would be taking him, and he didn't hold back. He put his hand back into Wonho's mouth, leading him by his jaw as he marched the driver back over to the maid, pulling Changkyun up by his hair. 

The maid let out the dirtiest, filthiest moan as he was dragged up from the cushions, cumming dry while the cock ring was still snuggly in place around his base, his keening begs to start to slip from him as Wonho was laid down under him. Wonho had to admire how pretty Changkyun's cock was, and how gorgeous it sat between his thighs, the two tattoos of a man and woman being fucked into bliss by a demon and angel, so perfectly apt of tapestries adorning the thighs around his ears. The woman was riding the demon, her expression ecstasy as her plump thighs held her above the cock reverse cowboy, a chain in hand that attached to the tortured demon's collar as he choked. The man was weeping in pleasure on the opposite thigh, the angel deep inside him and leaving him in a state of masochistic bliss with a rosary around his cock. The scenes were a thing of erotic beauty, hidden along the inside of Changkyun's legs where a mere lucky few ever looked. There were days when he admired those tattoos and wished for his own. But he had bigger things to think of at the moment. Wonho held still, letting Yunho move his legs as he wanted before he yelped when Yunho slapped his ass. 

"Suck his cock while I fuck you," he said to Wonho before he took ahold of Changkyun's hair again and pushed the man's mouth around Wonho's cock head. Wonho felt spills of pleasured moans drip from him as he arched off the soiled couch cushions while he shivered. He could feel Yunho's cock against his hole, and if he didn't get a rhythm of sucking Changkyun off, Yunho's primal fucking would set him off into being a dribbling whore soon enough. He reached up, gently massaging and fondling Changkyun's shaft while his balls hit into Jaejoong's sack when the client thrust into him. He was slow, as he reached up and sucked onto the tip of Changkyun's cock making sure to get used to the weight of him on his tongue when Yunho slammed into him finally. Tears and stars burst into Wonho's eyes as he felt his world spin, but he had a job, so he sucked off the cock ringed Changkyun while he was slammed into haphazardly by Yunho, who in turn had Changkyun sucking him off while Jaejoong fucked into him. 

Wonho felt stars in his eyes, the sudden attack of so much sensation all at once making his head spin. He was surprised by Changkyun's enthusiasm, even when he already looked so fucked out. But Wonho was a good boy, and he kept sucking, even as tears fell down his face from lack of air, both from having Changkyun's cock down his throat as having Yunho pounding into him so hard he felt all the bones in his body clang together. He shook as his legs shook and gently squeezed around Changkyun's shoulders and chest to keep him close. 

Yunho reached down and slapped harshly across Wonho's ass, making him cry out in whimpering pain. It felt so good, and he moaned as he was slapped again and felt the sharp sting of the handprint forming on his skin. Changkyun was a whimpering and slobbering mess on his cock, and the way he twitched in Wonho's mouth indicated he already was ready to orgasm again. 

Jaejoong grunted loudly above them, and his thrusts became harder, erratic, and Wonho had to close his eyes as the lube began to drop down their balls. He whimpered a bit as Jaejoong was dragging Changkyun closer to him, making Wonho drag across the cushions as he did. Which only made Yunho angry, and dragged him back in the opposite direction. He whimpered around Changkyun's heady cockhead before gasping as he was taken away from Changkyun's body, being pinned down by Yunho as he surrounded and dominated Wonho while Changkyun babbled about cock and cum. 

Jaejoong bounced Changkyun on his cock, hard and fast before he slammed up into him, moaning as he came. He thrust a bit, riding the waves as Changkyun begged to cum, clawing at Jaejoong's hands that held his wrists. Wonho thought it such a pretty sight, Changkyun's thighs spread wide like the tattoo on his thigh, of the man being fucked by the angel, a beautiful coincidence of happenstance in how both the artistic rendition and the real man had cock rings choking their dicks purple as they were driven to short term insanity over the throes of pleasure the angelic-looking men behind them were bringing. 

Wonho squirmed and bit back the moans he felt as he was thrust into, his muscled thighs and ass jiggling from the force of Yunho's thrusts regardless of the amount of fat he had. He panted into the cushion as Jaejoong bit into Changkyun's neck before pulled the cock ring off him. He bent Changkyun over, facing his cock at Wonho with a smirk, stroke-stroke-stroking Changkyun off before the maid let out a begging moan and came all over Wonho's face and hair. White splattered across his milky skin and his blonde hair, drawing a quiet whimper from him before he looked up with one eye, the other covered in cum. The scene was erotic and humiliating, and both Jaejoong and Changkyun looked like they were getting off on it. 

Yunho did, as he dug his hands into the cum covered hair and used the other hand to smear the cum across Wonho's face with a low, guttural growl. He squeezed Wonho's cheek. "Little slut. You shouldn't let others make you filthy. You're my prey. My little bunny. Now I'll have to fuck you full and covered in cum," Yunho hissed before using the leverage he had on Wonho's hair to make him rub his cheeks into the cushions to wipe the cum off, listening to the pleasing moans that Wonho released at having his hair pulled on so hard. 

Changkyun was slid to the floor, Jaejoong cradling him close for some aftercare as he pulled out a mysterious package of baby wipes, both of them just enjoying the show of bunny slut Wonho being fucked. Changkyun chuckled. "Bunny. If he could, I bet Yunho would breed him like a bunny." He whispered as he came back to his bratty self. The first thing to recover was always his smart mouth, and then, usually, his ass and cock. Always keen to beg for more. 

Wonho felt his entire body burn at those words, and a quiet pant and whimper left him as he felt hot tears burn down his cheeks. Yunho tugged his hair harder and smiled, slapping his ass cheeks. "I bet you should be bred. Just like a little bunny. Or you should be eaten, bunnies like you would taste delicious." He whispered as he let go of Wonho's hair long enough to drag his fingernails down the driver's chest, growling possessively at the slutty sounding beg that escaped Wonho. 

Changkyun smirked a bit as he let Jaejoong gently clean and kiss little marks on his skin, his unwavering stare on Wonho made him quiver. He panted as he was thrust into so harshly and quickly, Yunho's fingers digging into his thighs and hips, leaving bruises and scratches on his white expanse of skin. Wonho looked a bit fucked out with cum on his face and hair, and his cock tall and purple. But he hadn't been told he could cum yet. Changkyun might need a ring, but Wonho is a good boy, he can wait. 

So Yunho kept pounding and Changkyun's eyes flowed with observation as he started to pick Wonho apart. He spoke softly, but there was no doubt everyone could hear. "Did you just get all big and strong so you could let everyone know how weak inside you were to being corrupted and bred and fucked? You live for this huh? You want Yunho to devour you till there's nothing left. Or fuck you so full of his cum you're bloated for days, or better, in your mind, you want to be used like a little breeding machine so you're constantly stuffed with cock huh? You're such a fucking whore. Come on, cum before you're told. Cum for me. Be a little naughty, I'm sure the punishment will be worth it~."

"N-No." Wonho panted before he closed his eyes, trying not to let the other's words get to him. The image kept flashing in his head, and the idea of always being stuffed, and unable to stop anyone else from also stuffing him made his entire body twitch and cock clench. But he was a good boy! He whimpered a bit before hands on his cheeks lifted his eyes to look at Changkyun's face. He smirked. 

"Just be a bad boy, Wonho. You're already a filthy slut," he whispered before he reached down with an evil grin. Wonho barely was able to shake his head, gasping to try and say no when the other reached down and gripped both of his pecs in hand and pinched his nipples. Wonho keened in sensitivity, and with an incredible amount of shame, he orgasmed. Yunho growled from behind, lifting Wonho up by his thighs with an angry expression. Wonho covered his face with his hands, whimpering.

"Did I say you could cum?" Yunho growled. Wonho let out a whimper and a shaky breath, crying as he shook his head. "Then why did you? You dumb rabbit. I'm gonna make you take me again. I'm gonna punish you." 

Wonho cried again, feeling Yunho squeeze the base of his cock and then slide the leftover cock ring Changkyun was using, the maid from before laughing at the scene. But then he gasped, and Jaejoong had thrown him over his shoulder, rumbling. "Say, Yunho, we have two very naughty boys…. Maybe we should punish them together?" 

Yunho held his hand around Wonho's throat as he kept fucking into him, the boy sobbing as he was continually thrust into, and tilted his head at Jaejoong. "What might you have in mind?" He asked, dark but curious. Wonho was shaking and crying, but he did notice that Jaejoong held up some ropes. Yunho smirked in response, and Changkyun let out a preen of joy, grabbing Jaejoong's ass in response. "Only if mine is tied up first."

Wonho gasped as he was pulled away from Yunho, his body aching from the lack of being filled before he was laid out on his belly, Jaejoong grunting softly. "Now little bunny, behave. I'm going to tie you up." He said this, hot and heady as his lips traced Wonho's back. He was being given the option of pulling out. But Wonho loved ropes, and rope play. He wasn't a bunny for no reason. He nodded in response and bit his lip with desire. Jaejoong nodded faintly and then began his work. Wonho had been bad, so he was truly being immobilized with the knots forming across his back keeping his arms back and legs pinned against his ass. He was arched like Icarus as he fell, panting and shivering from pleasure under 50 repeated applications of more ropes on his skin. They felt like feathers being put on him, and wings being placed within his shoulder blades, the ropes pulling into his skin like they were blooming from within him instead of being placed like crochet on his skin. 

Wonho's body was tied up with spiraling and bumps, a canvas of colored ropes, and bites and scratches. It was a scene, but what made it even better, in Changkyun's opinion was watching him get hooked up onto the mounting rack. Wonho blushed as he was hooked up, his arms tied back, and legs pinned wide as he was displayed up for everyone to see. Changkyun smiled and admired it, before he preened as was picked up, his fingers digging into Jaejoong's shoulder as he moved him to begin roping him up too. The only difference between Wonho and Changkyun was definitely Changkyun's big mouth. 

"Ohh, you're gonna use red? It looks terrible against my skin. You should use a cool color." Changkyun said as he reached for the rope before Jaejoong began and tossed it away. Jaejoong glared, his eyes harsh before he shoved his middle and ring finger into Changkyun's mouth, making him choke and jolt as Jaejoong held him by his head and lifted him. Changkyun coughed and choked, tears forming in his eyes as he was treated roughly, but his cock twitched happily. Jaejoong smirked at that, holding his hand out as Yunho walked back over with the red rope. 

"I chose red. Because I do. But I'll keep that in mind next time I fuck you within an inch of your life to use cool colors on your needy cock and hands to make sure you don't cum early again." Jaejoong hissed before he began to tie Changkyun's hands in front of him.

Changkyun laughed slightly around the fingers before gagging as Jaejoong curled the digits inside his mouth, pulling a violent shiver from him before he panted and held still, head arched high as he was tied into a pretty sculpture of obedience on the couch under two doms eyes and one set of blissed-out rope bunny's. Wonho swung slightly in the rigging, his eyes glazed and cock gently dribbling precum from the consistent pressure on his body. It was so nice, watching how Changkyun squirmed and moaned as he was tied up, roped into a beautiful display of his ass. 

Quickly enough though, Changkyun was all trussed up in ropes, and was immobile. He scoffed as he looked up at the two doms who admired their handy work before the sub grumbled and flexed his hands. "I'm bored, do something already. I'm so bored with this!" He said, but his body was quivering with pleasure. Yunho chuckled a bit, about to go to move Changkyun to the rigging as well when Jaejoong raised a hand to stop him. 

"One moment. I want a moment alone with him. You deal with Wonho a bit. He's a bit too spaced. Get him so water," Jaejoong said before he took a hand and pushed Changkyun back, making him fall over with a yelp. With his thighs tied up and hands tied together, he could do nothing to get off his back, staring up at Jaejoong's predatory stare with a bit of worry and a great amount of erotism. Jaejoong smiled and then picked up the pants on the back of the couch, pulling out a sharpie from it. "Now for being such a little brat, I thought it would be apt that everyone knew." He said softly before he grinned and then uncapped the marker. 

Changkyun felt a weird stirring in him. No one had written or drawn on him before. It had never come up. But when the cold tip of the marker hit his skin, his whole belly clenched and he let out a weak whimper. His eyes were not drawn to the tip of the marker on his skin, but to the mirror on the wall on the other side of the room. He watched himself sit there, body trussed up in a pretty red with the stark black lines of the marker on his skin. Moans and whines fell from his lips as slut was drawn across his lower belly and hips. He bit his lips as whore was written between the knots and ropes on his skin, the cold chill of the marker rivaling the warming sensation of the ties over his bulging thighs. The tears wouldn't stop coming as ‘cum dumpster’ was written across his ass cheeks, arrows pointed to his hole as he laid there, unable to resist being turned into the equivalent of a bathroom stall art installation, cocks and cum draw on his hips and belly and legs. 

Changkyun was a mess as he looked at the other, feeling so degraded without a single word being spoken, his entire body quivering under the chill of the tip of the marker. It was so difficult, squirming under the tip but being so bound up he couldn't do anything. He gasped, his eyes wide as Jaejoong moved his hand to his cock. He keened, expecting a few congratulatory strokes or maybe even a lick at his tip when he let out a shout as Jaejoong dragged it to the side. He cried in pain, as his cock was bent before a sob escaped him as Jaejoong slowly wrote the word slut up the side of it with a smirk. 

By the time he was done marking his body up with sharpie, Changkyun was a quivering mess and ready to cum again. He felt sort of ashamed for being so turned on, and for being such a whiny bitch as this happened, as his entire body desired being labeled with those words for all the world to see what he really was, the biggest prostitute this side of the Pacific Ocean. And Jaejoong made him love it.

Changkyun whined as his cock was covered in a ring again, squirming needily. Wonho was more awake and aware now, having gotten a full water bottle in him and a few grounding exercises done by Yunho. The primal play Yunho was different from his after-care persona, and the gentle nuzzling against his body really helped him focus on the here and now. Especially when he nuzzled between his pecs, the hair tickling his nipples and making him gasp and shiver with pleasure. 

He watched as Changkyun squirmed and begged for more, but also teased and degraded them two doms for being so lackluster. He knew it was part of his gig, but it was fun to watch the doms get riled up over it. Jaejoong hung Changkyun before Wonho, aiming Changkyun's face downward so his spread legs and ass were displayed toward Wonho, the writing of Changkyun's degradation all over his skin in black ink, marking his sluttiness for both Wonho and then some to admire. Wonho barely was able to suck in a breath when Changkyun was slid into his cock, the both of them hanging by their shibari mid-air and unable to move as Wonho was buried in his used, loose, wet ass. 

Changkyun moaned and tried to wiggle back onto Wonho more, whining loudly at the fact that Wonho was only slightly in him, grunting and begging. "Ah, ah, please. More. More, please. Please." He whined as Jaejoong and Yunho sat back on the couch, admiring the handiwork that was before them. Their stares were lazy now, like they didn't care what was happening to the two subs, but the predatory glint was still in them. Their hands lazily touched each other as they listened to Changkyun's begging as he was suspended. But Wonho was silent. He knew Yunho liked to pull the noises from him forcefully, like a predator pulling a prey's last breath from their body. Yunho smirked a bit 

After an excruciatingly long wait, Changkyun's begs and whines turned to pants and murmurs, the two doms got up, slowly walking around the rigged up subs who were barely there anymore. Yunho moved around, gently petting over Changkyun's head as he took a water bottle out and gently worked it into Changkyun's mouth. The brat resisted at first, as a principle (brats must never give in, Changkyun always said), but once the sweet taste of water hit his tongue, he was guzzling it down. Wonho appreciated that they were caring for Changkyun, but he always needed to be helped. Which thankfully, with a hot and heady breath on his back, he got. Jaejoong gently nipped Wonho's soft skin before pushing into his hole, drawing a weak moan from him. Jaejoong wasn't as big as Yunho, but he filled him just right. 

Jaejoong hummed a bit and gently stroked Wonho's rope riveted hips and belly. "You're such a good boy. Nothing like I.M. He's so naughty. But you did do one bad thing. Cumming with permission is a no-no. But don't worry, we’re going to have you make this up to us. We're going to do a bit of…physics. Let's make a Newton Cradle, eh?" he whispered before pulling back and thrusting in. Wonho let out a moan as he was propelled forward, driving deeper into Changkyun. 

The boy choked below him before he keened and began to beg loudly, like a feral cat in heat just needing as much cock in him as he could bear. Jaejoong laughed before he pulled back and thrust again, Wonho pulling back with him before slamming forward again, his teeth clacking together as he became the ball in the Newtonian cradle. Yunho stood then, preening with the scene before he took ahold of Changkyun's face, whispering how he couldn't wait to fuck his slutty mouth till it was full of cum, and then pushed inside, moaning softly before he thrust forward, pushing his cock deep down Changkyun's throat and pushing Changkyun harder onto Wonho's dick, who in turn was pushed further onto Jaejoong's. 

Wonho felt like he was going to melt, being thrust into and thrusting into someone else. It was insane, how much pleasure he felt. And to have Yunho staring him down and he was doing it made things all the better. Wonho could feel both of the dom's eyes on him, Changkyun just enjoying being used as such. The speed kept consistent, which was really driving Wonho insane, and the hands-on his skin between the ropes igniting his passion. 

Jaejoong purred in Wonho's ear before he slapped his ass, his smile against Wonho's shoulder making him whine. He barely held himself together as he kept getting thrust into. Changkyun was obviously having the time of his life, moaning around the cock filling his mouth. Wonho squeezed around the cock in him again before he gasped as he felt Jaejoong increase his speed, his cock twitching inside him. He moaned into his ear, growling. 

"Fuck. You're so hot. I'm about to cum in your fucking ass. You're just a pretty little rope bunny. Such a good boy," Jaejoong whispered with a pant as he stroked Wonho's belly before gently touching his chest. Wonho let out a gasp and keen, quivering as his sensitive nipples were touched. Yunho laughed as he pushed his cock and Changkyun, slapping Changkyun's back to make him choke on his dick more. 

"Damn right he's a good bunny. So submissive. So perfect. You're so good at stuffing and being stuffed huh?" he asked Wonho, Changkyun getting ever closer to his orgasm as he was being ignored and used up. Wonho whimpered softly and squirmed, panting as they were bounced between the two doms. Over and over before a loud moan escaped Jaejoong first. Wonho moaned as he felt the cum spill out his ass and down his thighs, his cheeks reddening with the scene as he was still being thrust into Changkyun. 

Yunho purred and then pulled Changkyun's face off his cock, chuckling as he let his body fall and began to stroke himself. He couldn't resist marking Changkyun with his cum over his back, leaving the sub to moan and squirm. The Dom then grabbed Changkyun's hair again, pulling him up by his hair, watching as it made Changkyun go insane. It was barely one whisper, and he spasmed and came again, spilling into the floor. It was that right suction and quivering body that finally brought Wonho to his end, a wail of pleasure leaving him as Jaejoong pinched his nipples. 

The rest became a blur and a mess as they were cleaned up and unraveled. Wonho wasn't sure when he was untied, but when he was it was a pain to get unbent from the awkward angle he had been in. His eyes glanced at the time and he realized it must have been at least an hour of hanging like that. At least they had water and bananas for him, to help with cramps. Changkyun was far whinier as he was put down, squirming and pouting as they cleaned him up with baby wipes and got him untied. 

"Oooo, but I'm so ssoorrreee. That really huuurrrrttt," he whined loudly as Yunho gently massaged his thighs. The older man smirked a bit, glancing up at Changkyun as his fingers gently pressed into the word whore he had written on his skin, making Changkyun blush a bit. He huffed and then laid back down, nibbling on his banana. "But I guess you're making me feel a bit better." 

The rest of the aftercare went by smoothly, the worst of the mess being cleaned by the doms as Wonho and Changkyun picked up and refolded clothes. The food was appreciated, and they gently relaxed against Yunho and Jaejoong's thighs as they put on a vague tv show, letting them gently bliss out under warm towels and funny show. Yunho gently massaged Wonho's broad shoulders as he gently teased Changkyun. 

"You're covered in sharpie. I hope you still have that body wash for removing paint at home. You're gonna need it." 

Changkyun scoffed and gently traced over one of the words written on his thigh. "I don't know, I kinda like it." 

Jaejoong snorted. "Don't. Jaejoong's handwriting doesn't match those angel devil tattoos on your thighs at all. Maybe ask for a different font and match it to that, but those pieces are too good to be ruined with Yunho's handwriting."

"I take offense to that. Would you get my handwriting tattooed on you, Wonho?" Jaejoong huffed before holding Wonho's chin and leaning his head back. Wonho gulped a bit, his neck bent back so far it became a bit hard to breathe. He felt a heated flush journey down him before he nodded with a small intake of air. Yunho smiled. "That's a good boy." 

"Ugh, shut up. You're so full of yourself," Changkyun said before he flopped onto Wonho's lap, cuddling up to his friend. "I think Wonho would get anyone's handwriting on him as long as they were telling him he was a good boy." 

"You're probably right," Wonho said with a laugh as he gently pets over Changkyung's hair, smiling as he saw his friend drift to sleep. "We're going to go." He said, gently standing and putting his driver’s clothes back on. Changkyun was a bit harder to dress on the account his dress was ripped and he was asleep, but eventually, the two were back to being fully clothed. Jaejoong smiled. 

"Get home safe. And thank you for this. I am grateful for your visit," he said before he paused and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. "As a tip. For you and him. Have a good night. And next time, should you choose to come again, let Changkyun know I'll let him write bitch on my tits?"

Wonho bowed to Jaejoong with a smile. "Of course. And good night Master Yunho," he said, bowing to Yunho as well, who waved lazily and nodded with a smile before he settled back into the couch cushions, seemingly settling in for the night. Wonho nodded as he picked up Changkyun's work gear and then slowly descended the steps again. The air was chillier than before, but a small amount of light was coloring it now. 

The morning was coming soon, but there was more than enough time for them to get home. Wonho gently laid Changkyun down into the passenger seat, buckling him up. The younger let out a small whine and squirmed in his sleep before settling down again. Wonho knew he could probably bring him home, but he was going to just keep Changkyun with him and make sure he ended up being taken care of after this. He laughed a bit, gently rubbing his fingers in his hair before getting into the driver's side of the car and taking off back toward his home. 


End file.
